


Sudoku

by Beano



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism, Autistic Reader, Coping Mechanisms, Gen, Sudoku, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beano/pseuds/Beano
Summary: this popped in my head while i was in little space and i shared it on my agere twitter (@babeyytime) and people wanted it so i’m writing it.ur in little space and uhm dr reid is there bein encouraging!!also this isn’t sexual so if ur browsing the agere tag with ur pants down, get some help. it’s a coping mechanism and it sucks when people sexualize it, especially when it’s used to cope with trauma having to do with... sex.this is also mostly for me but I’ll try to make it as vague as possible for my fellow babeys!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sudoku

“Ah, shit, I’m regressing,” You sigh, holding your head in your hands and closing your eyes, “Sorry, it’s just- I can’t control it. I mean, I kind of can but then sometimes it just-“

“It‘s okay,” The agent- no, doctor- reassures you, “Take your time.”

“Yeah but I’m not sure if I can help with the case if I’m in little space,” You sigh, trying to cling to maturity.

“It’s okay. It’s not your responsibility to solve this case. All you need to do is take your time to grieve,” He says, his voice soft, almost a whisper as he reaches to gently touch your back.

And you slip.

“Uh oh, gone, gone, gone!” You blurt out, popping your lips and placing your hands on the table, giggling as they make a small noise and repeating the motion a bit harder, wincing at the sharp sting.

“Hey,” Big hands grasp yours, and you grasp the fingers, getting lost in the texture.

“Be careful. We don’t want you getting hurt,” The doctor’s voice rips you back to reality, and you turn to look at him, your eyes widening as you saw his hair.

“Uh-huh... can I, uhm...” You frown, the sentence fully formed in your mind but refusing to escape your mouth, “Touch! Can I touch your hair?”

He loosens his grip on your hands, nodding. Your hands reach out to touch his (insert length of his hair depending what season you’re on) hair, giggling as you pull away.

“Is soft.” You murmur, resting your cheek on the table in front of you.

A chair creaks, and then the doctor’s face is in front of you, smiling gently.

You frown, anxiety filling your chest as you realize how socially inappropriate it is to touch an FBI agent’s hair, “Uh oh!” you blurt, wincing as you realize that your tics are starting to act up.

“Gah, sorry! I tic a lot more when I’m re...” You frown again, your mouth refusing to form the word.

“Regressed?” He suggests.

You beam, and nod, “Y-“ a sudden series of short gasps interrupts you, and you lurch forward slightly as your tummy flexes inward, “Yeah!”

You groan, embarrassed by your tics. You lift your head so that your chin is resting on the table, and your gaze catches on a sudoku puzzle book across the room.

“Puzzle!” You beam, getting up and wobbling over to the book, dropping it onto the table before returning to your seat and scooching it in, your feet tapping with giddiness.

“Do you like sudoku?” The doctor asks gently, returning to a normal posture as well.

You nod, “uh huh!” 

(quick authors note: i think i’m regressing right now so pls be considerate to my grammar and spelling h)

“me too.” he smiles, watching as you flip the book open to a puzzle.

you grasp a pen and immediately notice that there’s only one space that the one can be in in box three, and mark it accordingly.

“woah!” he gasps, seemingly amazed, “how’d you know that?”

you giggle, “there’s already a one in row one and three, leaving only row two for a one to be in in box three, and only column eight has an open space!”

“You did all that in your head?” he cocks an eyebrow.

you beam and nod, “had a lotta practice, mister!”

“clearly, you’re doing so well,” he remarks as he watches you fill in more spaces.

time passes and pages flip as you slowly slip back into big space, ready to help your new friend, Spencer Reid.


End file.
